Angiogenesis is the development or growth of blood vessels. It has been found that angiogenesis is closely related to diseases such as cancer, diabetic retinopathy, rheumatoid arthritis and the like. For treating such diseases angiogenesis inhibitory substances have potential because they inhibit the development of blood vessels and thus blood supply to the site of the diseases. This novel mechanism of action is different from that of conventional anticancer agents. Since angiogenesis is essential particularly for the growth of solid neoplasm, there is great hope that angiogenesis inhibitory substances will aid the fight against cancer. As a result of screening of angiogenesis inhibitory substances, fumagillol derivatives have been found and disclosed in EP-A-359,036 (JP-A 3-7270), EP-A-357,061 (JP-A 3-7222), EP-A-354,787, EP-A-386,667 (JP-A 3-14571), EP-A-387650 (JP-A 3-7271), EP-A-415,294 (JP-A 3-279376) and the like.
EP-A-470,569 (JP-A 5-969) discloses a blood vessel-obstructing agent containing both a fumagillol derivative and a blood vessel-obstructing substance such as wax (e.g., fatty acid ester of glycerol).